


Are you a fairy?

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dad figure Hidgens hc, Slice of life sorta??, pertains to the hc that Emma had a rough upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma decides to bring a little bit of joy to a sad child in the shop





	Are you a fairy?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen @ this point I am so blatantly ignoring the prompts today was like broken voice or something and I went wow u know what’d Be fun ?? Not that.

“Hey! What can I get for you today?” Emma rested one arm over the top of a coffee machine, letting the warm sun from outside bathe her skin. 

“How many espresso shots can you legally give me?” The mother asked. 

Emma gave a surprised laugh. “Oh yeah? Late night?” She liked customers who mixed things up a bit. Today was shaping up to be a nice day.

“You stop sleeping when you’re a mother.” She pulled at one of the hands of the children she was holding. “Especially when you get a girl like this.” 

Emma ran a sale through the register. “Oh I was like that growing up,” she chuckled, giving a smile to the two young girls by their mother’s legs. “There’s a lot in your head that keeps you up as a kid.” 

“Oh she’s a nightmare child this one,” the mother added jokingly. “You must’ve given your parents hell.”

Emma tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear awkwardly, only laughing in response. She was pretty good at sending out the vibe of her customers, and maybe this mother wasn’t the best. 

She risked a look at the so called ‘nightmare child.’ She was frowning. 

“Hey,” she leant over the counter to grab the children’s attention. “How would you guys like a cookie?” Then back up at their mother, “it’s on me, ma’am.” Their pastries were shit, no one really bought them and she had taken to giving them away for free to sugar-crazed kids. 

The mother picked up the other daughter on her hip so she could see the display cabinet, while the other stretched up on the tip of her toes to look. 

They were both blonde, they must’ve been twins.

“That one, please,” she jabbed her finger at the glass case and Emma herself had to lean up a bit to see just what she was pointing at. 

“Sure, anything for you, young miss?” She waited patiently for the smaller girl, who looked up for her mother’s permission. 

“No, we’ll just take the one, thanks.” 

Emma nodded, bagging up the single pastry. “I can get you something different if she’s not into anything like that.”

“No, she was just misbehaving on the car ride here.” She looked down sternly at her. “That’s What happens when you aren’t on your best behaviour. No, don’t cry. I told you that would happen.” She picked up her other child on her other hip. “Kids, right?” She rolled her eyes playfully. “Do you have any?”

“Oh, no. Not me,” she waved her hand dismissively, shocked when the mother gave her a genuinely surprised look. “Have here or take away?” She asked quickly before they could explore that conversation. 

“Have here.”

“Lovely. I’ll bring these over to your table for you then.” She watched her carry one daughter on her hip while the other had to dawdle along besides her.

The girls were both about three. The one on her mother’s hip was skinny and tall. She had a buck toothed smile and rosy cheeks and her blonde hair was in pretty braids. The one walking besides her was short and even a little bit stout. She had choppy blonde hair as if she had maybe tried to cut it herself. Her knees were scrapped and bruised.

Emma grabbed an extra cookie from the display case, setting it down to give to the girl before bringing her drink over. 

The little girl was being scolded by her mother for playing with the stocked display items on the shelf. 

“Hands off, stop touching things,” she picked her daughter up to sit her back down on her seat. “Sorry, there’s just no winning with this one!” She laughed harmlessly again. 

Emma gave a nod as she set down her drink. “Enjoy,” she said without much else to add. 

She paced back to the counter, leaning against it so she was facing the wall and not the woman. 

Emma knew herself that she was sweet underneath the bully facade she put up.   
she was quite sweet underneath her customers. She would offer elderly patrons seats by the counter so she could listen to their stories, and she would push the orders of customers who were polite and exhausted to the front of the list. She would cover the difference if someone was a few coins short and she gave free pastries to children all the time. She offered Zoey rides home when her bus was late and even made he effort to show up that little bit earlier on days she knew would be busy just so her coworkers didn’t have to struggle. 

She knew she could be an asshole though too if she so pleased. She liked to argue with Ted and play tricks on the professor or tease Paul. She could tell off customers without a second thought for pushing their boundaries. 

But this was a bit different. The mother hadn’t offended her, not at all. She was behaving nicely and wasn’t letting her kids run about other customer’s legs. She was actively trying to keep her small daughter from crying due to the fact she hadn’t gotten a cupcake. Technically, she should be on the good customer list. 

But she was hating the way she was speaking about her daughter like that. 

Emma swiped one foot across the ground impatiently like a horse in a stable.

“Hey!” She heard the mother talking to her daughter again. “Don’t make a scene.”

Emma turned her head ever so slightly to see what was happening. 

She was still sad about her sister’s treat, and her mother didn’t seem to have caved and given her the extra snack she had slipped in, taking to telling her off instead. 

The mother growled some sort of warning at her crying child, finishing her last sip and standing up.

Emma’s eyes rolled up to glance at the table, mentally preparing herself to head out to clean up the mess that the taller girl had made with her cupcake when she realised she had forgotten to slip the extra cookie into their bag, and had left it on the counter. “Oh!” She shoved it into a paper bag and into her apron pocket before grabbing her cleaning rag and heading out. 

“Was everything fine ma’am?” She asked, drawing a hand across the table with her rag to remove most of the mess. 

“Oh it was lovely. Thank you so much.” 

Emma nodded. This customer really should be on the good customer list. But Emma just wasn’t okay with her. 

“Mum, I want to go home,” the little girl pulled at her pant leg, wiping one hand under her running nose and across her wet eyes.

“Oh I knew you’d do this!” 

Emma looked away as she snapped at her, giving all her attention to wiping down the table. 

“You were the one who wanted to come driving with me, I told you I didn’t want to bring you!”

Emma’s eyes widened. That had shut the child right up, she didn’t cry harder she had just shut her mouth and dropped her eyes guiltily with emotion beyond her years. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t speak to your kids like that,” Emma finally broke. Her voice was slightly shaky and not quite as confident as per usual, but this wasn’t about her. It was about the child. 

The mother just shook her head. “Oh I know it looks harsh but this is just what you have to do when they misbehave. She’s two and a half. She won’t remember.”

Emma clenched her towel between her hands. “But she’s upset.” The girl shied away from the attention, hiding behind a chair leg. 

“You don’t have children, you don’t understand. It’s okay, I promise she’s just making a show of it.”

Emma just nodded. She wasn’t going to make a bigger deal out of it than she had to, but she squatted down to be eye level with the child as her mother packed up her children’s things.   
“Hey kiddo,” she smiled gently at her. 

The girl rubbed her hands together, staying silent but looking up from under hooded eyes curiously. 

“You’re gonna be just fine one day. Promise. Everything’ll be just fine.” She wiped the girl’s face clean of tears and snot with her towel. “C’mon, show me your tiger teeth,” Emma imitated a rough, toothed smile of her own but she wasn’t pleased enough to seem very genuine. 

The girl gave her an odd, crooked smile. 

“Yeah, there you go. Much better,” her own smile eased up. “Here you go, wanna see some magic?”   
She reached into her apron pocket and revealed the paper bag with the treat inside, holding a hand to her mouth for silence. “Just don’t tell your mother,” she chuckled.

“You’re a pretty lady,” the child nodded her head. “Thank you, are you a fairy?”

Emma gave her a flattered grin. “Hah, that’s a secret kid. I couldn’t tell you.” She stood back up, her hands on her hips. 

“Come on mum,” the taller sister said, hurrying her mother as she packed up. 

“Alright, have a lovely day girls,” she gave them a polite wave good bye. 

“You too,” the mother threw over her shoulder as she herded her children out the door. 

The smaller sister was clutching her bag between her tiny fingers, wrinkling the brown paper. She gave Emma a big, happy grin and she toddled out. 

Emma nodded at her, giving her a wider smile in acknowledgement. She was feeling quite confident that she had done the right thing. She only wondered, with a touch of humour whether that was what she looked like to Hidgens.

**Author's Note:**

> Fjshfjsh I might end up dropping out of promptober bc one I am paranoid that I’m clogging up the tag but two I have my first final on Thursday AH!


End file.
